


Red Eye

by Wirrrn



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirrrn/pseuds/Wirrrn
Summary: A new student with a most irritating power causes a different kind of headache for Cyclops.





	Red Eye

-Logan stormed into their bedroom to find Scott already waiting for him with a tumbler of vodka so pure it could power the Blackbird for a year.

The Canadian Mutant grunted his thanks and downed it with a gulp, then moved his mouth from cold glass to hot American.

"Tough day?" Scott asked, when Logan gave him his lips back. 

Another grunt, this one turning up into a snort, which Scott knew by now to be the Wolverine equivalent of a "Duh". 

"-Wheels had me play Tour Guide to a new student" Logan growled. "His codename is Squealer."

Scott rolled his eyes, then swore mentally when he realised for the umpteenth time the gesture was wasted. "Lo'? Do I want to know?"

"-His power is that he instantly knows any and all secrets of anyone within visual range, and unconsciously beams them onto the nearest flat, vertical surface as three-dimensional pictographs."

"Ahh. And you were put in charge of him because...?"

Logan's muscles began to unknot despite themselves as Scott pulled him down to sit beside him on their bed and began working at his shoulders with relaxing strokes of those strong, elegant hands.

"-Officially? He's Canadian, so Wheels thought we would bond better."

"And not so officially?"

"-Emma Frost threw him at me after he projected a pictogram of her Breast Augumentation Surgery onto the wall of the basketball court." 

The Canadian quickly stifled a smile of his own as he feels the kiss Scott is planting on the nape of his neck become a grin.

"-You haven't heard the best part yet, Bub. Seems the little snitch took a shine to me, and stuck around no matter how hard I tried to shake him off."

Scott rolled his eyes again, and cursed. "Let me guess- you did that Growling thing? That doesn't make you look hostile, Lo'. The kids think it's funny. You need to switch to something more intimidating."

"-If only we'd had this talk earlier; I could have just whipped the claws out and gutted the little snot."

"What did he do to you, Lo'? He didn't mock your hair did he?" Scott winced as he remembered what had happened to the last person who has poured scorn on his lover's...unique hairstyle. He made a mental note to pop down to the infirmary and see if they'd gotten used to the prosthetics yet.

"-I already told ya what he did, Bub. Little tattletale."

"He used his power on you? But what secrets do you have that he could pick up o-oh."

Logan nodded. "-*Right*. So now the entire school knows about us, courtesy of watching a 3-dimensional re-enactment of you and me making the beast with two backs. And I don't mean Hank."

"Well, to be fair, a lot of them suspected we were lovers anywa...wait, the *whole* school? Where did he project the image, on the front gate?"

Logan wiped a hand over his face. "-No...he beamed the image onto Wheels' bald head. Whilst the Professor was giving a lecture on Mutant Rights to the assembled classes."

Scott blanched. "But that lecture was going to be...shit, Lo'! It was televised! A live feed all over the country." He felt a headache coming on.

Logan nodded and then attempted a smile. "-So... Scott? Now that every man, woman and child in the continental United States knows about us, how about you take me up on that idea going to Canada for the weekend and gettin' hitched?!"

\-----END-----

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped up this short, light piece after doing the looooooong, dark piece SWIM SAID THE MAMA FISHIE, SWIM IF YOU CAN. Yes, they do take place in the same universe, and this one can be seen as a follow up, if you like. Goodness knows the guys need some light relief!
> 
> Dedication: To Colton Haynes, as always.


End file.
